Melancholic whispers
by LoZMadLover
Summary: A lot of paranormal activity is going on around the city where Mitchell Granger, who works as a photographer, is living in. As soon as he hears about this, he gets curious and decides to see what's all the fuss about. While searching around for bits and pieces of some helpful clues, he bumps into a 24-year-old male who is known as "Black".


**Prologue**

"Are you ready for the epically epic escape, Mr. emo boy?"

"Tch, I sure as fucking hell ready for it. And nothing's going to stop me THIS time."

"You sure? You said that like, the past 20 times you tried to escape before. And by each time, you get into more and more trouble and they just increase the security on you."

"Just shut up. I am sure I'll be able to escape THIS time. Oh, and good luck with the mentally disabled peeps around here. We don't want you to go crazy now, do we?" 

"You say that EVERY single time, and I always reply with 'D'awww! Will you look at that? My little emo babe is worried about his emo princess! So touché!' " 

"Just shut the fuck up, will you?" 

"Whatever."

The two patients suddenly fell silent as they heard someone's footsteps coming near the door of their room and stopping in front of their room to open the door. The door knob twisted and with a click the door was opened and revealed the figure of a young looking woman who was in her middle 20's or something. She had a laboratory coat on her and wore black square glasses, and her ginger hair was tied up in a messy yet suitable bun to match her doctor self. And above all of that, she was holding two thin folders in her hand.

"So how are you feeling today, dear patients?" The doctor said while smiling softly at the two people who were sitting down on their individual beds.

"Meh, feeling pretty okay!" The teenager girl said with a carefree shrug.

"And you?" The doctor said as she turned her head towards the black haired male. "How are you feeling?"

"First of all, I'm not someone with a fucking disease, so don't ask me that question as if I am sick or something. Second, none of your fucking business." The young adult replied harshly while facing the door that the doctor left unclosed.

'Tch, leaving the door carelessly open like that? This doctor must be new over here…' He thought as he continued to stare at the door, as if fascinated by its design and color.

"But you're new over here. I never saw you before! What happened to the other doctor, eh?" The girl said while leaning forward and staring directly at the female's brown eyes.

"Oh, you mean ? He is currently having a meeting, so I was sent to check on you two instead. And yeah you're right, I am new over here. This is actually my first day over here." The female doctor stated while pushing her sliding glasses up to adjust them.

'So the old crook is in a meeting, eh? Perfect.' The 24-year-old male smirked darkly at that thought.

"Okaaaay then! I sure am glad he's in a meeting, I never really liked him." The teenager said while stretching her arms above her head and giving a bored yawn.

The ginger-haired doctor just nodded softly at the teenager's words and looked again at the boy. There was just something about him which seemed kind of off.

Maybe his black hoodie and black pants? No, that was not quite it, it was his eyes. Despite their bright colors, which are light blue; his pair of eyes seemed pretty dull and cold. As if all what they have seen in the past were moments of tragedy and pain. Well, he WAS stuck in a mental hospital after all. Maybe that's why he was looking dull and stuff.

But the doctor didn't understand one thing, why were those two in here? They seemed pretty sane to her, unlike the other patients she saw around the hospital. They were all tied up with the long sleeves of a white jacket and were shouting insane and weird stuff.

But those two weren't tied up with the white jacket or were even crying out weird talk. They seemed as sane as any other normal human being. Well, it won't hurt if she asked them the reason why they're here. Even though she had the folders about them with her; she still wanted to hear their side of the story.

"Will you stop staring at me, you creep?" The male said, interrupting her thread of thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that!" She apologized hesitantly, and then turned her head to the other teenager in the room. "So, what's your name?"

"Jolene, and you?" The 16 year old girl asked.

"My name is Jessie Carkson, but you may call me Jess." Jessie said warmly.

"Okie Dokie then, Jess!" Jolene said cheerfully with a wink.

Jessie then looked again at the male. "And what about you? What's your name?"

The said man then got up from his bed and started to walk around the room, looking at the furniture in it. It wasn't such a big room actually, and all what it contained was two beds, a huge window with grey curtains and another door which led to the bathroom. The walls were painted plain white, while the doors were bright brown with golden knobs.

"Why should I answer your questions when you clearly have those folders which contain every single detail about us?" The male confirmed her with eyes narrowed in suspect towards the doctor.

The doctor then looked down at the folders in her hands and sat down on the edge of the black-haired male's bed, not taking her stare off his eyes. "Yeah, you are right, but I would like to hear your side of the story. Who knows? Maybe the information in those folders is incorrect." Jessie said with a calm and confident expression.

The male then rolled his eyes. "So you don't trust your superiors?"

"Of course I do, but I'm just saying."

"Either way, you don't have to know my name."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll never see me again."

"And what makes you so sure?"

The male then stayed quiet and just smiled evilly at her and Jolene. Jolene then understood what he meant with that smile, but Jessie was confused as heck by it.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion in front of Jessie's eyes. She suddenly felt someone grab her from the back of her coat from behind and pin her to the bed, making her drop down the folders she was holding. But before she could get up again, she saw Jolene put a pillow on her face and felt her hands pressing down on her face harshly, trying to make her to stop breathing. Jessie tried to push Jolene off her with her arms, but the teenager just had a strong grip on her and wouldn't even budge.

"Quick, emo kid! Run before anyone comes over here!" Jolene demanded to the other guy.

"Alright then. Hopefully, this will be the last time I'll see your ugly face ever again." The male said with a determined smirk.

"Yeah yeah! I hope so too. Oh by the way, fetch this and keep it with yo- HEY!"

Jolene was totally shocked when she was pushed her off by her victim. Jessie quickly sat up from the bed and shouted at the top of her lungs. "HELP! THEY'RE TRYING TO ESCAPE! HURRY UP!"

"DAMN YOU, STUPID BITCH!" And with that, Jolene took out her dagger and stabbed it square into the doctor's heart.

Jessie's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the dagger stabbed right into her chest. And with a heavy thud, she collapsed down from the bed, her life withering away from her.

"Dang, that was awesome!" The male said with fascination.

Jolene then grinned with pride. "Nah, it was nothing special! Anyway, take this and run quickly! Good luck with your 21th escape!" She then took out the dagger which was stabbed into the doctor's body and threw it over to the male. And with success, he caught it without hurting himself and put it into his pocket.

He then waved the teenager goodbye and ran out of the room at the speed of lightening.

Jolene looked down at the doctor's body with a cool expression, as if nothing happened at all. She then kneeled down to her and closed Jessie's eyelids and her open mouth.

"Sorry you had to get involved with all of this. Rest in peace, Jessie Carkson…"


End file.
